


Oh No! Breakdancing and Instagram! How Scary!

by StoopidPanGil



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Oneshots (maybe not oneshots because I get carried away sometimes) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoopidPanGil/pseuds/StoopidPanGil
Summary: A few years after being in Detroit (and some breakdancing classes), Yūri had decided to dance on the street for a little bit. He thought it would be a fun thing he could do every once in a while when he wasn't dealing with school, skating, or Phichit. What Yūri wasn't expecting, on the other hand, was to be woken up at an ungodly hour to notifications about something he'd completely forgot about.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri!!! on Ice Oneshots (maybe not oneshots because I get carried away sometimes) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067858
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Oh No! Breakdancing and Instagram! How Scary!

_"Bzzzzt."_

_"Bzzzzt."_

_"Bzzt. Bzzt."_

"..."

_"Bzzzzzzzzzzt."_

Yūri yanked his phone off of the nightstand in frustration, not wanting to deal with whatever idiocracy that was happening right now. There were over 50 notifications from Instagram and Yūri hurriedly clicked on one, eager to go back to sleep. 

**detroit-city-dancing-man**

[A photo of a younger Yūri and another breakdancer in the middle of a dance battle in a park] 

**92.4k likes**

**detroit-city-dancing-man** I've had this photo in my cloud for a few years and I had forgotten about it completely. My friend took this photo of us having a battle and sent it to me, and I have yet to find out who this man is. Can someone try and find him? I'm desperate! He's such a great breakdancer! **#breakdancing #detroit**

View all (12k) comments

 **digimonfanboy** I kind of recognize him? He seems familiar. 

**iceskatershavenicebutts** OH MY GOD- **katsukidon_y** **ūri** OH MY GOOOOOOD

 **phichit+chu** Putting your good skills to use I see~ **katsukidon-yūri**

 **do-the-bartman** Oh wow. That's... wow. 

**+friendlyneighborhoodsimp+ digimonfanboy** He's a figure skater who got a silver medal in the GPF this year. 

**v-nikiforov** (o///o )

 **mina-ken-kenjirou** OH MY GOODNESS YUURI-KUN **katsukidon-yūri**

 **sukeota3sisters katsukidon_yūri** Will be using for blackmail, thank you >:)

 **yuuko-nishi sukeota3sisters** NO GO TO BED YOU THREE

 **christophe-gc** Okay yūri, picking up the pace~

 **yuri-plisetsky** **katsukidon-yūri** You're making that dumb geezer blush **v-nikiforov**

 **katsukidon-yūri** Oh. I don't even remember doing this. **detroit-city-dancing-man** I uh... guess you found me? Hi!

* * *

Yūri was not prepared for any of this. At all. He sighed and leaned over to turn the lamp on, blinking away sleep in the process. Going back to sleep wasn't an option anymore, apparently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want more of this bc I just though it up on a whim and It's pretty much the first time I've written something that I'm semi-proud of without thinking for 2 months about how to write it


End file.
